


Veggie Devourer

by HauntRavensong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A break from hunting, Challenge Response, Confused Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Smug Reader, Veggies are Dean's bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: A date with Cass and just a little bit of sibling rivalry.





	Veggie Devourer

**Author's Note:**

> Was kind of bored and this was stuck in my head.

Today was needed. The last hunt was just a pain in the butt since the ghost wasn't the only nasty. The Winchesters and their angel managed though it did leave Y/n hurt.

A broken leg is always a pain in the butt too.

Despite it though he was happy. The years have been a lot better since Y/n got to meet brothers he never knew he had. Even better was knowing that both were also hunters.

The best thing in his life was the brothers' angel friend, Castiel, who he has been dating for a while now.

They all decided to spend the lovely day eating lunch at the diner.

Dean had ordered a beer along with a bacon burger and fries. Sam only ordered a salad and some water since he's just getting over a cold. Cass decided to just have coffee and Y/n got a burger and a vanilla frosty.

While they ate, they looked up when Dean made a noise similar to a wronged diva.

"There's a tomato on my burger."

Both Cass and Sam rolled their eyes but Y/n was amused. Sometimes his brother acted like it was another apocalypse when it came to vegetables.

"Dean," Sam told him in a slight teasing tone, "A tomato is not gonna kill you. At least eat it so your body won't collapse later."

He just looked affronted and pointed to Y/n, "He only ate half of his. Why do I have to eat a whole one?"

Oh he thinks it's ok to toss him under the imaginary bus? How _darest_ he.

With a look of determination and challenge, Y/n eyed him and then said, "Then be a man and eat half of a tomato."

Cass' eyes widened while the other Winchester snickered. The two were in a staring contest of sorts though Dean mainly looked as if war was declared.

Out of spite the oldest brother took his tomato and shoved it into Y/n's frosty but he tried to not let that faze him. Instead he slightly stirred his frosty before taking the tomato out and ate in plain view. He even stuck out his tongue to show he did indeed swallowed it, making his brothers gag.

"Dude, that was gross!"

"Just think, you wouldn't have suffered if you didn't put it in my frosty." He took a sip hoping it wasn't greatly affected but nope. Tomato ruined it so he just left it.

Cass saw his boyfriend's defeated posture and tapped the side of the cup, "Try it now."

He smiled brightly to Cass after the taste. Sam and Dean began to bicker amongst themselves so he decided to place a chaste kiss on his angel's lips.

"Thank you. You-"

He was interrupted by exaggerated kissy noises and gags. "Ugh lovebirds! Get a room you two."

A devilish grin graced Cass' face. Just like that, the angel and Y/n were in their shared room in the bunker. He just laughed thinking about the looks on their faces after Cass' stunt.

That thought was gone pretty fast after the angel began to show his hunter how much he loved him.

Indeed Y/n's life has gotten so much better after being found by his brothers and there is no way that he'll let anything happen to take it from him.


End file.
